


Sunsets; Moonrises

by JellyBeans101



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward First Times, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Foreplay, I will add tags as I go, Kissing, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Staja, Steve being awkward at absolutely every point, Steve has big switch energy, Underage Sex, steve doesn't hold back, this could very well turn into many chapters, we stan a guy who moans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBeans101/pseuds/JellyBeans101
Summary: It has been almost a month since General Morando had been defeated, Krel had ingeniously used parts from Morando's ship and the Omen bots to start constructing another wormhole leading from Akiridion-5 to Earth. Their parent's cores had almost completely been restored, and soon this fever dream would come to an end. When their parents cores have been restored they will continue to lead Akiridion-5 and resume Aja’s and Krel’s training of Queen and King in waiting.In the meantime, Aja and Steve spend some quality "human" time together. Teenaging ensues.





	Sunsets; Moonrises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction ever. I tried my best, the point of view switches at will so please forgive me. The very first chapter has no smut but the second chapter will be smut city. Please enjoy!

It has been almost a month since General Morando had been defeated, Krel had ingeniously used parts from Morando's ship and the Omen bots to start constructing another wormhole leading from Akiridion-5 to Earth. Their parent's cores had almost completely been restored, and soon this fever dream would come to an end. When their parent's cores have been restored they will continue to lead Akiridion-5 and resume Aja’s and Krel’s training of Queen and King in waiting. 

Aja and Steve were atop the tree of their first date. Since the excitement has died down in Arcadia, they come here at sunset, almost daily, to have what Steve calls « A normal human date », Aja is quickly coming to like these human dates, especially with Steve. Back on Akiridion-5, as the Queen in waiting, her parents would often arrange for her to go on « dates » with pre-approved Akiridions. The Royal House of Tarron was the topmost of the Akiridion hierarchies, so marrying into it meant generations worth of honor. However, every Akiridion she had met had these expectations for her that were insufferable. Many thought that being a warrior was too lowly for a Queen in waiting such as herself; others just couldn’t accept who she was but they were desperate to become apart of House Tarron, and that put Aja off so much so that many times after these dates she would runoff. 

But it wasn’t like that with Steve, he was genuine with her, and he liked and admired her for who she was, she could feel that at every moment they were together all he wanted was her, for her to be herself. That was everything. As they sat on the branches of their kissing tree they held each other's hand and watched the sunset. 

Aja continued to stare into the distance where the sun had just set while Steve looked at her affectionately 

« No matter how many times I see your sunset, I am still amazed every-time. Each Delson, the brilliant colors in the sky, it is so … lively! » 

Steve scooted closer to her so their legs were touching, his hand still grasping hers. His face was blushed red. « You know, Aja, that’s what I think about you » 

« Really? » Aja looked at Steve with such affection and hope, she knew that he liked her but hearing a compliment like that made her hearts beat a little faster, she wanted to hear that it was true. Someone thought that of her, just for being her. 

Steve’s face became even redder he pulled away his hands to rub the back of his neck.

« I mean, yeah….I think you’re the most wonderful girl ahh- I mean alien AHh- I mean… » He takes a deep breath « … _person_ I’ve ever meet and I think will ever meet again. » He looks down towards the ground, it might be too much for him to look into her eyes. If he did, he doesn’t think he will ever return. 

Aja practically melts at his words, she brings her hand up to his cheek and caresses it. She had seen this done in what the humans call a « rom-com ». It is used as a form of affection and comfort. She hopes that she comforts Steve, he looks embarrassed and his face is hot. She wanted, no needed to repay him for helping her feel like herself, she just didn't know what to do yet. So she just stares at him with reverent « _My_ human oaf, you are the most daring, brave, and genuine _person_ I have ever met. » 

With his left hand, Steve cups hers with his right he gently wraps his other hand around her wrist, lightly rubbing his thumb over her pulse. He leans into her hand, he can feel her energy, it surrounds his senses when they are this close, it envelops him, and threatens to suffocate him with a new kind of warmth. He closes his eyes for a moment relishing this feeling, and when he opens it, she is right there staring at him. She often stares at him, smiling most of the time, but this time seems different… more _intimate._ With that simple look, he crashes back to earth and realizes: he is scared. He has never been this intimate or close with anyone before, not even Eli. Yeah, sure he can tell Eli most things, but with Aja, he feels like he can tell her anything. His instinct is to pull away, to try and say something funny to diffuse the tension. It is almost frightening how intense his feelings are, for Aja, for how he feels when he is with her or when he thinks about her. He is holding onto her hand for dear life, feeling as if he let go, he won’t be able to stop from falling; falling into a deep hole and all he can see, hear, smell, taste, and _feel_ is her.

But it’s her, and he feels safe, and he is safe, so he takes that risk. So closing his eyes, he leans in hoping to whatever alien God she is leaning in too. 

Something about this time is different. It’s slow but deep. Each kiss after, becoming slower and deeper. He takes his hand and wraps it halfway around her neck, his thumb meeting her cheek and gently rubbing it. It’s like they’re sinking into one another. He inadvertently rubs the back of her neck, where her core resides. Aja makes a new buzzing sound, it's soft and low, Steve hopes that it's a good sign but Aja doesn't say anything. 

She suddenly swings a leg over the branch so she can be facing him, straddling the branch, Steve follows suit. He scoots backward until he can rest his back on the main root of the tree. Aja takes this opportunity to swing her legs on top of his. Aja can feel all of his warmth, it is bringing up interesting feelings in her core that she has never felt before. But she likes it. 

They make out for what seems like hours, slowly picking up the pace, until they’re slobbily panting. Aja has her arms around his neck and Steve is making good work on giving her human disguise bruises around her waist. Interesting, she seems to like that too. They don’t seem to come back out of their own world until they hear a kicking noise. They look down and see another couple « Hey! Can you guys get down you’ve been up there for long enough! » Aja looks at Steve and chuckles « I guess we have been here quite a long time » They jump down and try to quickly return to Steves Vespa, whispering a quiet and rushed « sorry » to the irritated couple. Steve tried very hard to hide how red his face had gotten. Aja didn’t try to hide, she loves how warm humans are and likes when her face can become red like a human, it feels more culturally immersive.

As they’re walking to Steves Vespa Aja sighs in disappointment looking at her watch, almost curfew « I enjoyed this human date very much, I wish we could spend even more time together tonight » Steve enjoyed their date too, maybe even a little too much. Though he is a little relieved that the mood was slightly lighter now so he could actually take a breath. But he wanted… no needed to spend more time with Aja. She could leave at any moment and he didn’t want to waste any more time while she was here and could still be with him.

Steve,still not knowing fully which of his heads began talking, said « Why don’t we have a sleepover? At my place? » Hoping he didn’t sound too desperate and obvious. Aja thought it would be funny to act confused « We would be sleeping on top of your house? » 

Steve looking obviously embarrassed that he even suggested it, tried to explain « Oh no its like a stay-in date and you sleep at each others house….but we don’t have to sleep in the same bed or anything, I mean obviously we won’t…unless you want too, we don’t even have to sleep, we can just stay up all night hanging out…unless you want to sleep then that’s tota-« 

Aja stopped Steve laughing a bit « Steve, it's okay I know what a sleepover is, that sounds lively! I will ask right now » She immediately pressed the telecommunicator on her ear « Varvatos? Zadra? Krel? Can anyone come in? » Zadra answered first « Queen in Waiting, what is it you require? Is my assistance needed? » Aja just smiled « Steve has requested that I participate in a human sleepover » 

« Ah, I remember hearing of this ‹ sleepover › it is a human bonding ritual that teenagers participate in with their close allies. » Zadra took a minute to think. Since there are no immediate threats at the moment I see no reason why you would be in danger. I approve of this request. » 

Aja does a jump of happiness « That is lively! Thank you Zadra! I will see you tomorrow »

« Goodnight my Royal » 

With that Aja closes her communicator. She looks at Steve and says « Looks like we are having a sleepover! » She grabs his hand and kisses his cheek, excited to spend more time with him, it felt as though they had a moment back in the tree, she wondered if they would have more of these moments at the sleepover. Steve is equally as excited, maybe he can show her some more human bonding rituals?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this far! Ready for chapter 2? >;)
> 
> Edit: Also, please let me know if you guys want more smut chapters or more clean chapters! It seems like there's not a lot of explicit content so if people end up liking this I can do both and people can just skip the smut :)


End file.
